AWOWW 10
'2019' 'Republic of India' *'Government' **'An Election of Ages:' The Indian General Election of 2019 was one the world over was watching. Ever since the Kamal Scandal, the popularity of Modi's Bharatiya Janata Party has been steadily falling. In their place, Sonia Gandhi's Indian National Congress is set to smash the polls. And they did. Modi's party fell like a house of cards, allowing the INC to sweep the election away and take control of the Indian government. A new Prime Minister for a new age. **'Feminist Icon:' Sonia Gandhi, already the most powerful woman in India, was sworn in as the Prime Minister of India on 26 May 2019. With this unprecedented new leader comes unprecedented times. Many Indians are tired of the long drawn diplomatic conflict with Pakistan and China, as the country shifts from a large American base of operations to a democratic bastion in Asia. The socially liberal Gandhi will make the Chinese much more happy than a nationalist Modi, and the Pakistani government is most likely pleased with the outcome too, given that this may lead to the end of hostilities, finally. **'A Modern Age:' With the rise of technology comes the rise of India. Tech icon Elon Musk is being followed closely, as his designs for a hyperloop system could solve a transportation crisis stunting Indian growth. However, this new technology is not the only solution to the problem. **'Transportation Chaos:' Prime Minister Gandhi unveils a new infrastructural program which renovates many large roads. She also convenes a council of road planners to find a solution to India's driving problem, in that many drivers are incapable of following driving safety standards. However, no plan has been confirmed yet. **'Water resources:' A new program starts this year to update old irrigation systems with modern standards, as well as improve flood control. ***'Flood Management:' India has suffered from large-scale floods for a long time. It has caused so many deaths, the destruction of public property, and has especially hit rural areas hard. It also impacts economic growth, as the flood-prone areas get less investment due to the high risk of flooding. This is why the Indian government is specifically looking to combat flooding and reduce its impact by reinforcing existing schemes which mitigate these disasters. ****'Flood Damage Assessments: '''Flood damage assessments are now done biannually instead of annually to provide more depth and detail. They will now be done scientifically and realistically. ****'Post-project Performance Evaluations:' There will now be representative, scientific and credible post-project performance evaluations of past flood management works to replace the previous informal ones. ****'Unplanned Intrusions:' Unabated and unplanned intrusion into the flood plains and river beds, sometimes with the approval or acquiescence of the Indian Government has now reached alarming dimensions, and so this will now be appropriately managed to limit flood losses. ***'Irrigation:' India has 15% of the world’s population but has only about 4% of the world’s freshwater resources. This is unevenly distributed. 75% of the annual precipitation occurs during the monsoon season, confined to 3-4 months per year. There are a number of problems with irrigation specifically which are also being solved. ****'Incomplete projects:' The backlog of irrigation projects is ever increasing, so extra funding is diverted to this to clear this backlog and appropriately accomplish these projects. ****'Time and cost overruns:' There are many delays in these projects, and these are often correlated with increases in cost. Better management will be implemented to curb this and create realistic goals for projects, not ones that can easily be overextended and cost the government more. ****'Underutilisation:' There is a lot of irrigation potential being lost by lack of proper operation and maintenance, incomplete distribution systems, non-completion of CAD works, and changes from the initially designed cropping pattern and diversion of irrigable land for other purposes. This is mainly due to inadequate budget provisions, which is being fixed. *'Military:' The Indian Armed Forces are comprised of the Indian Army, Indian Air Force, and Indian Navy. **'Indian Army:' The Indian Army is comprised of 1,445,000 active personnel, 1,155,000 reserve personnel, 4,500 Combat Tanks, 3,200 Armoured Fighting Vehicles, 190 Self-Propelled Artillery, 4,200 Towed Artillery, and 270 Rocket Projectors. **'Indian Air Force:' The Indian Air Force is comprised of 139,576 personnel, 600 Fighter Aircraft, 810 Attack Aircraft, 710 Transport Aircraft, 260 Trainer Aircraft, and 15 Attack Helicopters. **'Indian Navy:' The Indian Navy is comprised of 67,228 personnel, 1 Aircraft Carrier, 14 Frigates, 11 Destroyers, 22 Corvettes, 16 Submarines, 139 Patrol Vessels, and 4 Mine Warfare Vessels. *'Economy:' This year, there is a focus on the Raw Nickel and Telephone industries, attempting to save them and boosting their growth rates. There is also a focus on reducing dependency on importing crude petroleum. The GDP of India is $2.26T and its GDP per capita is $6.57k. *'Demographics''' **Population: 1,324,172,000 **'Growth Rate:' 1.19% **'Birth Rate:' 19.3 births/1,000 population **'Death Rate:' 7.3 deaths/1,000 population **'Life Expectancy:' 69 years **'Fertility Rate:' 2.2 children born/woman **'Infant Mortality Rate:' 41 deaths/1,000 live births *'Research' **'Indian Space Research Organisation:' The ISRO unveils a new government-subsidized plan that involves launching 500 small satellites into orbit that will not only further connect India with the globe, but also provide internet to millions across Asia. India looks to China and Russia for confirmation on this project. **'Car Communication:' Using recently invented technology, India is working with car manufacturers to ensure that all new cars have wireless connectors that connect them to other vehicles. This, along with limited self-driving capabilities, is set to reduce collision fatalities by up to 80%. Many hail this move as the right one, and the project will begin next year. The government is also looking into modular designs so that they can be attached to any car for a small fee. **'Automated Freight Transport:' Although many complain that this may cause the loss of jobs in the freight industry, India has pushed ahead with the automation of freight transport. To be unveiled in 2021. **'LED Supremacy:' Incandescent light bulbs are completely banned in favour of more energy-efficient alternatives. **'Nuclear power:' Two new nuclear power plants open as India moves away from coal to become a truly nuclear-powered nation. Five more plants will be built over the next 3 years. **'Lotus Credit System:' Embracing technology, the government has adopted the Chinese credit system for itself, so that the Indian people are more connected with each other. Companies such as Facebook are left out of this due to their data-stealing aggressive attitudes. In the future, India may put penalties on Facebook to promote their own state-sponsored version. The government is also considering making voting online, so it is accessible through this app. Negotiations with technology experts are still underway. *'Diplomacy:' India seeks to protect itself but also gain valuable allies. ** Pakistan: We have had a long history. This story has been fraught with conflict and bad decisions. Let us finally make a good one. India proposes a mutual defence pact, so if either nation is attacked, the other will honour the pact and defend their ally. This will usher in a new era of peace and stability. India is also willing to negotiate a joint administration of Jammu and Kashmir between India, Pakistan, and China. We must all be willing to give something up to push for real change and real peace. Along with this MDP, India proposes that India and Pakistan create a South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance, or SAEMA. We can invite nations such as Nepal, Bangladesh, Bhutan, Myanmar, etc. EDIT: The treacherous Chinese have refused our push for peace. All they want is war; they care about nothing else. It is clear they cannot be negotiated with. However, Pakistan is a beautiul and vibrant country, with a competent government. I am sure that you can be more rational than the Chinese. **'Bangladesh:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? Bangladesh and India have a shared history, and this shared history is what unites us. We should put aside past differences and work together for a peaceful and prosperous future. **'Bhutan:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? **'Nepal: '''Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? **'Sri Lanka: Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? India and Sri Lanka are very linked, and it is important that we strengthen this link. **'Myanmar: '''Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? We can collaborate on many projects and initiatives, such as resolving the Rohingya crisis, and boosting the Myanmarese economy. **'China: Would you be willing to negotiate a joint administration of Jammu and Kashmir between India, Pakistan, and China? It will be for the good of all of our nations. Also, India is willing to sell the claimed portion of Arunachal Pradesh to eliminate all territorial disputes. India is also willing to sign a Non-Aggression Pact, and if China were to agree to it, a Mutual Defence Pact. India will stop at nothing to repair relations with China. EDIT: The refusal of the Chinese to negotiate peace is a strong sign that they, like the Americans, only see war. We will no longer seek to negotiate with them. **'Malaysia: '''Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? It will be very beneficial for both of our nations. Malaysia is a beautiful country with great economic opportunities, lying on one of the most important sea routes for freight travel. EDIT: They accepted. **'Philippines:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? India is offering the Philippines this economic and military alliance as an alternative to the Americans, who only wish to retake Filipino land. Our navy will protect your waters, and our economy will supplement yours. **'Tanzania, Kenya, Uganda, Burundi, Rwanda, South Sudan:' India will support and fund the formation of the East African Federation. **'Israel:' India and Israel will forever be partners. **'Turkey:' Congratulations on your surprising pivot towards peace. However, your aggressive attitude towards Russia, Iran, Iraq, and Syria is worrying. We should be focused on peace, not war. Please refrain from engaging on hostile diplomatic disputes further. **'North Korea:' This transition is a very important one, and so Indian Prime Minister Sonia Gandhi personally congratulates Supreme Leader Kim Jong-un on this move. India will definitely be willing to open up trade. We will modernise North Korea, once and for all, together. Also, would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? EDIT: They accepted. **'Brazil:' India is always happy to be working with a good friend and ally such as Brazil. Brazil and India shall always harbour good relations, and India is very willing to revive the BRICS institution, but with some changes. Instead of five countries, have twelve. China, India, Brazil, Russia, Mexico, Indonesia, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Argentina, Iran, Nigeria, and South Africa. **'Japan:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? India completely supports the rearmament of your nation, and your economy will greatly benefit everyone else in SAEMA, as ours will greatly benefit yours too. We can work together to finally achieve peace, even if peace does not include China. EDIT: Your aggressive attitude against South Korea is unwarranted. India places sanctions on Japan to stop them from carrying out this act of war. **'South Korea:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? South Korea is a beautiful country, one which needs allies. India is the best ally South Korea could get. China continues their isolationist streak, and so they are unwilling to sponsor peace. We must work together to achieve it without them. EDIT: You are clearly being threatened by Japan, so if you were to join SAEMA at any time, now would be the best time. Regardless of your answer, we will be mobilizing our navy and sending it to your nation to dissuade the Japanese from doing anything they will regret.. Perhaps we can conduct some war games. **'Thailand:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? Your talents will be greatly appreciated in SAEMA, and our nations will be able to co-operate easily in trade and military matters. **'Laos:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? Joining SAEMA will be very beneficial for trade with your nation. **'Cambodia:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? Your nation can be protected by India. **'Vietnam:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? China is always breathing down your back, but joining SAEMA gives you protection and economic freedom. **'Brunei:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? You are a small nation, and India is good at protecting small nations. **'Indonesia:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? We are both large powers and co-operating could give us the edge over Chinese trade. We could surpass them. **'Singapore:' Would you like to join the South-Asian Economic and Military Alliance? You are a small nation, and India is good at protecting small nations. '2020' 'Republic of India' *'Government:' The Prime Minister of Sonia Gandhi of the Indian National Congress. She is currently polled at 60% due to the success of the formation of the South Asian Economic and Military Alliance. **'Chinese Border:' Arunachal Pradesh sees reinforcements arrive as the IAF starts building up the defences already created there. This is to repel any prospective Chinese attack, based on their aggressive attitude recently. **'Allies with Abe:' Gandhi announces her solidarity with Abe, pledging forces to travel to Akita to aid those who fight for democracy. **'New Dehli-Agra Hyperloop:' The Indian government announces the start of the construction of a hyperloop train line between New Dehli and Agra. It will take 4 to 5 years to complete. **'Road Safety:' New safety guidelines are released by the Indian government. The government now expects every single Indian with a drivers license to retake the test in the next five years. Exceptions will be made on a case-by-case basis for those who are incapable to do the test. *'Military:' The Indian Armed Forces are comprised of the Indian Army, Indian Air Force, and Indian Navy. Conscription is increased as tensions with China increase and forces are sent to Japan to aid Abe's forces. **'Indian Army:' The Indian Army is comprised of 1,645,000 active personnel, 1,055,000 reserve personnel, 4,700 Combat Tanks, 3,400 Armoured Fighting Vehicles, 210 Self-Propelled Artillery, 4,400 Towed Artillery, and 290 Rocket Projectors. **'Indian Air Force:' The Indian Air Force is comprised of 145,576 personnel, 620 Fighter Aircraft, 830 Attack Aircraft, 730 Transport Aircraft, 280 Trainer Aircraft, and 17 Attack Helicopters. **'Indian Navy:' The Indian Navy is comprised of 71,228 personnel, 2 Aircraft Carriers, 16 Frigates, 13 Destroyers, 24 Corvettes, 18 Submarines, 145 Patrol Vessels, and 6 Mine Warfare Vessels. ***'New Aircraft Carriers:' The INS Vikrant officially joins the Indian Navy this year, and the construction of new carriers is a top priority now. The INS Vishal is scheduled to complete in 2022, and the INS Vaijayi is scheduled to complete in 2024. ** '''Japanese Civil War:' Gandhi agrees to help Abe fend off the other factions and restore Abe to the seat of power. Over the next year, 100,000 Indian forces land in the Aomori prefecture. Unlike the Chinese, who have opted for creating literal meat shields with the number of forces they are sending, the focus of the Indian Armed Forces is to establish a reliable and sturdy defence of the north until enough firepower is obtained to make a successful counterattack. The Indian Navy patrols the waters around Hokkaido, and the use of stealth drone technology allows the IAF to see behind enemy lines and successfully gauge how powerful their forces are. Battleplans are drawn up, and Operation जनतंत्र is a go. These battleplans are carried out by the IAF and other SAEMA allied forces. *'Economy:' This year, there is a focus on subsidizing exports which are experiencing very low growth rates in the past year. This is mainly Cobalt Ore, Precious Scrap Metals, Dictation Machines, and Wheat. The GDP of India is $2.26T and its GDP per capita is $6.57k. *'Demographics' **'Population:' 1,349,332,000 **'Growth Rate:' 1.19% **'Birth Rate:' 19.1 births/1,000 population **'Death Rate:' 7.1 deaths/1,000 population **'Life Expectancy:' 69 years **'Fertility Rate:' 2.2 children born/woman **'Infant Mortality Rate:' 40 deaths/1,000 live births *'Research:' India is a newly industrialised country, and so the pace of change is rapid. India must keep up with nations such as Brazil and China if they are to remain relevant on the global stage. **'Indian Space Research Organisation:' The project to bring internet to millions in Asia, Asian Internet For All, is given the green light. 500 satellites are under construction and will be launched in 2022 courtesy of SpaceX. **'Car Communication:' After long discussions with many car manufacturers and companies, all have agreed to facilitate these new safety features. New cars will now be able to talk to each other to minimize collisions. **'Automated Freight Transport:' Automatic lorries enter the mainstream Indian market, sending shockwaves through the industry. Although they are relatively expensive now, the Indian government if considering subsidizing them. **'Nuclear power:' A new power plant is opened near Kolkata to provide them with more power. **'Lotus Credit System:' The Indian government launches online voting for the first time. *'Diplomacy:' India seeks to protect itself but also gain valuable allies. **'Abe's Japan:' Japan will always be a vital partner to India. Therefore India requests that Japan joins the South Asian Economic and Military Alliance. It will allow our militaries to coordinate much better, and bring our nations much closer in the face of adversity. In addition, the added economic boost to joining SAEMA would greatly benefit Japan. **'Kawano's Japan:' Surrender now, and we will spare countless Japanese lives and avoid bloodshed. We have already pushed our way closer to the heart of Japan, Tokyo, and will continue to do so until all of Japan has been liberated. Or, you can lay down your weapons like any honourable people and surrender to the ringing bells of democracy and freedom. **'Empress Fenneko:' Your situation is extremely dire. You have China, Japan, India, and the rest of SAEMA on your back. You are being blockaded and embargoed by many nations. For the good of your people, I would advise you to surrender. Only a greedy, egotistical fool would refuse this opportunity for peace. If you really cared about the people of this great nation, you would not work with the self-righteous man pretending to be an Emperor in Tokyo. His rule is illegitimate, and you know this. So I appeal to your humanity. Stop this war, before it gets out of hand. Save your people. Do not work with this maniacal beast, and look after Japan instead of imperial gain. **'China:' We will not be relinquishing any of our claims to you due to your refusal to negotiate a joint administration of Jammu and Kashmir. Surely gaining the other lands you have claimed is superior to a small loss of land to a nation over which you would have a third of control. Regardless of this, India greatly appreciates the work China is doing to help Abe and defeat the junta. **'Pakistan:' Please remember, Pakistan, that we have no quarrels with you. Peace is our goal, and it is beneficial for both of us and for the people of Jammu and Kashmir. They deserve peace, not war, and this is the best compromise we can take. A small loss of land, yes, for both of us. But we keep our dignity and make a new ally and trading partner at the end. And we stop this nuclear stalemate between us too. Families can be reunited, people can move, trade, befriend others. From across the border. It should be possible. We all have the best of intentions, Pakistan, and the intention of India is to finally bring peace to this everlasting conflict and bring Asia into the modern age. Projects such as the Asian Internet For All are greatly beneficial to everyone, and if we worked together on these projects, we would bring opportunity and prosperity to millions. Please consider the proposal, Pakistan. For the good of us all. For the dream of a better Asia, for a better species. Anything is possible. **'Bulgaria:' Your actions against ethnic minorities are despicable. India will place extremely high tariffs on your nation, and India encourages other nations to do the same. These actions are barbaric. India also encourages any Indians in Bulgaria to come back to India immediately. The embassy in Sofia will also be closed. **'United Kingdom:' We give our solemn respect to the Royal Family on this sad occasion. Queen Elizabeth II was a great monarch. **'Taiwan:' Would you like to join the South Asian Economic and Military Alliance? SAEMA will support you in any conflict with China, who seems to be more expansionist and interventionist recently. **'Brazil:' We are fine with admitting those members. Also, can we sign a formal military alliance? **'United States:' Congratulations on your reelection. China is getting aggressive, so when the time comes, I'm sure we could collaborate. It would be in the best interests of both of our nations. One of your allies, the United Kingdom, has already agreed to help. However, I am also seeking yours, as your vast military and economic power would be very useful in some hostile situation with China that is likely to occur near the end of the Japanese Civil War or perhaps after. **'North Korea:' Your liberalisation is perfect. Well done. It would be nice if you could spare some forces for Operation जनतंत्र. **'South Asian Economic and Military Alliance:' An group of Asian nations in a military alliance and economic union. ***'India' (leader) ***'Indonesia' (leader) ***'Bangladesh' ***'Bhutan' ***'Brunei' ***'Malaysia' ***'Myanmar' ***'North Korea' ***'South Korea' ***'Sri Lanka' ***'Thailand'